No eres justo conmigo…
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Sherlock reconoce que el humor de su doctor ha estado muy bueno para su gusto. Ahora… ¿Cuál es la razón de tan buen humor? Regalo de cumpleaños para salviohexia.


No eres justo conmigo…

**Resumen: **Sherlock reconoce que el humor de su doctor ha estado muy bueno para su gusto. Ahora… ¿Cuál es la razón de tan buen humor?

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Humor-Romance-Celos.

**Advertencia: -**

**Capítulos: **One-Shot.

**Palabras: **6.455.

**Notas: **Regalo de cumpleaños para salviohexia. Espero que te guste el Fic, y que al final no me haya ido por las ramas.

**Fecha: **05/07/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Tema:** Gender bender!Mary Morstan (aka Mark)/John - Sherlock espía una de sus citas.

**No eres justo conmigo…**

Cuando John comenzó a llegar del trabajo más contento de lo usual, realmente no fue algo relevante para Sherlock. No se preocupo del posible causante de la felicidad del doctor. Estaba más que al tanto, de las nuevas enfermeras -en su mayoría chicas jóvenes-, que habían entrado al St Barths; ya las había visto a todas y a cada una de ellas, cuando intentaba -con todo éxito-, que Molly le facilitara el más reciente cuerpo llegado a la morgue.

En esos escasos minutos que llego a durar su falso coqueteo con la forense, pudo saber exactamente todo de aquellas chicas; y ciertamente ninguna era para tomar un extremo cuidado. Simplemente porque no cumplían con las excelsas especificaciones que su doctor buscaba en una fémina.

Podría salir con alguna de ellas una de esas noches, claro que si… pero Sherlock sabía que John no se pondría de novio con ellas. Entonces no había de que preocuparse.

Pero cuando la sonrisa no pareció desaparecer de sus labios, incluso cuando más trabajo había tenido, y cuando más cansado estaba; tanto que le bastaba sentir el cómodo y mullido sillón tocar su espalda para conciliar el sueño en un solo instante. Incluso Sherlock llego a pensar que ya se había dormido antes de acabar de sentarse.

—¿Se puede conocer la naturaleza de tu felicidad?... Si no es mucho pedir, claro está. —Sherlock pregunto apenas John llego esa mañana al departamento, sus hombros estaban caídos y bajo sus ojos se podían apreciar unas buenas ojeras.

—¿Qué?... Oh, no. Digo, nada… estoy normal. Cansado solamente. —John sonrió desviando el tema rápidamente, mientras se dirigía a la cocina para prepararse una taza de té.

No le pregunto a su compañero si quería uno, solo dispuso las dos taza frente a sí, mientras esperaba por el agua. Estaba cansado sí, pero no parecía notarlo hasta que no se quedaba quieto en su sillón o en su cama.

Miro el reloj en la pared de la cocina, que le marcaba las 6:45 de la mañana.

Su última cirugía se había extendido más tiempo del programado, pero todo había salido bien. Además, ese era su día libre, y podría dormir cuanto quisiera… hasta creía que si Sherlock se pusiera tocar su violín dentro de su habitación no lo escucharía, con toda certeza.

Giro sus ojos hacia el detective, al que encontró como siempre, en bata y pijama, pululando cuan ameba por la sala, obviamente aburrido.

"Quince días sin un caso…" Recordó en seguida. "No, son diecisiete." Corrigió, luego de voltear a ver el calendario. Eso de estar prácticamente viviendo dentro del hospital lo tenía perdido, y sin saber en que día estaba viviendo. Lo único bueno que él podía sacar de todo eso, era el hecho de no tener que estar en el departamento con Sherlock en ese estado. Aunque extrañaba a su compañero y a sus casos… y siempre terminaba siendo objeto de experimentación, cuando más aburrido estaba.

—Claro que si, se nota. Pero no estás 'normal'… puedo saber muy bien que conociste a alguien sumamente interesante. ¿Rubia? ¿Castaña?... sé que no te gustan las morenas.

John rio de buena gana.

—Sherlock, creo que tienes razón. Estar sin casos te atrofia las neuronas… puedo asegurarte de que no conocí a ninguna mujer.

—¿Acaso ninguna de las nuevas enfermeras es de tu agrado?… —Pregunto con sorna, pues ya sabía que eso era así.

—No voy a preguntar cómo es que lo sabes, porque sería un total gasto de saliva… pero no. Son todas muy amables y divertidas, sí… —Sherlock sonrió, tranquilo al corroborar que otra más de sus deducciones había sido totalmente acertada. —Pero conocí a un muchacho… he hablado mucho con él en estos días, nos hemos hecho amigos.

El detective pronto tuvo su total atención focal en John, mientras hacia un rápido repaso mental. Recordaba fácilmente el grupo de cinco mujeres que charlaba a la hora del almuerzo, en un tono más bajo que la demás personas de allí, obviamente nuevas en el hospital, pasantes quizás… pero él no recordaba la presencia de ningún chico.

—¿Enfermero? —Apenas acabo la pregunta, se arrepintió de haberla hecho… ¡Claro que no era un enfermero!

—No, recién graduado, un muchacho joven… Pediatra en verdad. Estaba asustado en su primera consulta, así que le di una mano.

—Tú eres cirujano John, no pediatra.

—Pero no vas a negarme, que soy muy bueno con los niños.

Sherlock rodo sus ojos con cansancio. Eso era algo que no podía negar, era la pura verdad. John era excelente con los niños, y a veces incluso con sus madres también; y era exactamente eso lo que al detective le aterraba. Que el reloj biológico de su compañero le anunciara que se estaba pasando de hora.

En sí, él no veía a John viejo, pero el doctor podía ser fácilmente seducido por la idea de llegar a formar su propia familia… y así, abandonar el departamento que juntos compartían.

Si bien él sabía que la idea ya estaba allí, desde hacía años, incluso antes de que ellos se conocieran, siempre latente y amenazante. Mientras que la vida que él como compañero le siguiera ofreciendo, fuera mas excitante que la ordinaria rutina de cambiar pañales, y pelear por quien dejo la tapa del excusado en qué posición, John seguiría allí, sin lugar a dudas.

—Que bueno, tienes un amigo nuevo… bien por ti. —"Uno más a la lista." Pensó Sherlock al voltearse en el sillón dándole la espalda al doctor.

Ya tenía mucho con Bill, Mike y Lestrade… ¿Cuántos amigos más pensaba tener, John? Si él podía valer más que cualquiera de ellos, o de hecho, más que todos juntos.

—Oh Sherlock, no te pongas celoso… tú también eres mi amigo, y uno importante. —John bromeo, dejando la taza de té sobre la mesa de centro antes de relajarse en su sillón.

—¿Celoso?... ¿Yo?... ¡Por dios, John! No seas ridículo.

Sherlock se puso de pie de un salto, visiblemente molesto. Paso por sobre la mesa de centro sin darse cuenta de la taza de té, que por muy poco no termina derramada sobre la alfombra; terminando por encerrarse en su habitación como el niño caprichoso que parecía ser.

John se quedo en su sillón tan solo viendo el espacio vacío frente a él, que antes estaba ocupado por su compañero. Definitivamente, luego de descansar unas horas, llamaría a Lestrade personalmente para asegurarse que le diera un caso… cualquiera, por banal que fuera, ya que la inactividad estaba haciendo estragos en su privilegiado cerebro.

Sherlock azoto la puerta de su cuarto antes de darse cuenta que lo que había dicho y hecho, no tenía razón válida.

Y eso no era algo bueno para él, ya le había pasado en otro momento, solo que nunca frente al mismo John. Generalmente, había tenido una acalorado debate interno, donde muchas palabras similares a esas salían con frecuencia sin que él pudiera llegar a reprimirlas.

Su subconsciente era experto en dividirse en dos entes completamente diferentes, y hablarle desde dos puntos de vista completamente opuestos; y mientras uno de esos desdoblamientos de sí mismo, le gritaba sin tapujos la verdad inequívoca de que si estaba profundamente celoso de cada persona que se atrevía a acercarse a su compañero, y que debía dejar de evitar la realidad, pues él bien sabia que lo que le pasaba… pero en esos momentos, el resto de su conciencia refutaba lo que eran 'conclusiones apresuradas' de la primera porción de su cerebro. No había datos suficientes que sostuvieran lo dicho… él no podía simplemente… ¡él no debía!

Dejo de dar vueltas frenéticamente dentro de su habitación, al escuchar la puerta del baño cerrarse. Vio la sombra pasar gracias al vidriado del cerramiento que daba a su habitación, incluso pudo ver como John comenzaba a desvestirse antes de abrir las llaves de la ducha.

No era de extrañarse que John quisiera bañarse, luego de estar tantos días, prácticamente viviendo en el hospital; el rubio debía querer asearse bien y relajarse en su casa, para descansar como de seguro eran sus intenciones.

Pero algo estaba mal… Sherlock pudo notar un patrón, algo errado.

El baño fue extremadamente rápido, no necesariamente dirigido a relajar el cuerpo cansado de trabajo y de horas sin dormir, si no simplemente a asearse. Lo oyó maldecir, y la sombra difusa le devolvió la silueta del doctor rodeando su cintura con una toalla.

El detective abrió la puerta de su cuarto con sumo cuidado, apenas una delgada línea, para tener la posibilidad de verlo salir. El doctor camino rápidamente hacia su cuarto, era extraño que recorriera la casa envuelto solo en una toalla… así que había entrado a ducharse lo suficientemente rápido, como para olvidar su bata.

Cuando oyó la puerta en el piso superior, salió de su cuarto, comenzando a olfatear el lugar de donde había salido el doctor. ¿Era sándalo lo que olía? Y John solo usaba esa colonia cuando tenía una cita.

¡Le había mentido!... a él, y no se había dado cuenta de que sí había una mujer.

Atravesó a grandes zancadas la cocina, yendo directamente hacia el sillón de John, mas bien, hacia su olvidada chaqueta.

—Rubia… —Murmuro, al encontrar un cabello demasiado largo para ser de su doctor.

Siguió revisando los bolsillos en busca de algo más, siempre atento a la posible vuelta de John. Extrajo su celular de uno de los bolsillos delanteros, revisándolo rápidamente.

De golpe toda esa paranoia que lo embargaba se desvaneció. La totalidad de los mensajes que John guardaba eran suyos, todos y cada uno de ellos; incluso, John aun tenia aquellos tres primeros que el detective le había mandado, en el caso de la mujer de rosa.

Sherlock sonrió, sin poder evitar la acción inconsciente… además, de sentirse estúpido de hacer algo como revisar el teléfono de John; porque eso no hacía más que acrecentar la falsa idea de que él estaba celoso.

Iba a dejar el aparato en su lugar, cuando su vista encontró aquello que había estado buscando.

—Mark Morstan… —Leyó entre dientes.

El contacto era reciente, y Sherlock no conocía a nadie con ese nombre, entre el reducido círculo de amistades de John. Tal vez, ese era el pediatra… o tal vez, en verdad era una mujer y John había cambiado el nombre para no despertar sus sospechas.

No, John jamás haría algo como eso. No porque le faltara la inteligencia para hacerlo, si no porque él simplemente no lo haría. Así no actuaba John.

Pero ahora Sherlock quedaba con una gran interrogante. ¿Para quién se estaba preparando el doctor? John no usaba esa colonia cuando iba a ver a sus amigos, los que siempre veía de noche, en algún bar; y su hermana estaba fuera de consideración, ya que llevaban tres meses peleados… otra vez.

Volvió a repasar los mensajes recibidos, y con minucioso cuidado, encontró aquello que necesita encontrar. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

"¿Podríamos vernos en el café de siempre?" Leyó y pronto busco la respuesta al mensaje.

"Claro, solo dame tiempo a que me arregle, nos vemos allí en una hora."

"Gracias, doctor Watson."

Colega, fue la palabra que Sherlock pensó para definir al muchacho. Quizás estaba admirado, y un tanto agradecido con John, y ese era el verdadero móvil de su acercamiento. Aun lo llamaba por su apellido, así que era más joven que John, claro… recién graduado, y no tenía la suficiente confianza con él. O no quería tomársela.

Hombre joven, tal vez de unos 24… rubio, amable y dulce, debía serlo si trataba con niños, y madres histéricas. Demasiado joven para John, sí, pero no fuera de aquello que el doctor buscaba para enamorarse… obviamente podía estar interesado en aquel chico.

Al demonio lo que el rubio dijera acerca de su sexualidad, si algo había aprendido Sherlock de conocer pensamientos y comportamientos de las personas, era que nadie dejaba 'escapar' a la persona que amaba… ¡Y el tampoco era la excepción, aunque aún no se diera cuenta de ello!

Salió de la sala apresurado, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Tenía una duda ya instalada, ahora solo le quedaba despejarla… busco entre sus disfraces la ropa más común que tenia. Y pronto estuvo listo, como el mismo decía, vestido adecuadamente para su batalla.

Oyó los pasos en las escaleras y se apresuro a ver por la cerradura que era lo que John estaba haciendo. Lo vio tomar su chaqueta del sillón, y corroborar que todo seguía estando en su lugar; luego lo vio desaparecer de la sala.

Conto los segundos que le tardaría al doctor llegar a la puerta y alejarse algunos metros, para poder salir sin delatarse, después de todo, John había sido militar y aun seguía teniendo reflejos… mas cuando quería saber si Sherlock no estaba haciendo algo mal en el departamento.

Lo vio subir a un taxi desde la ventana del piso. El mensaje que había recibido hablaba del 'café de siempre'; John era un hombre de costumbres y el único café al que él llegaría en taxi seria el que estaba a dos cuadras de St. Barths.

John sonrió como un idiota al darse cuenta que estaba nervioso por aquel encuentro. Eso no estaba bien… no era normal en él.

Solo era un café con un colega; con un colega joven que hasta esos momentos, y desde que lo había conocido, no había dejado de ser realmente obvio en sus constantes intentos por acercársele.

Pero no, no podía ser eso. De seguro estaba imaginando cosas, él no era Sherlock Holmes, para andar deduciendo la vida y gustos de las personas.

Además, el detective ya se lo había dicho muchas veces antes: 'Tú ves, pero no observas'.

Mark, solo estaba agradecido con él, y era más que probable que lo tomara como un modelo a seguir. No había otra manera de interpretar sus atenciones. Aparte, era muy joven como para fijarse en alguien como él… eso sería imposible.

Pero aun así, no dejo de sentiré nervioso, cuando reconoció al chico sentado ya en una mesa.

—Hola Mark, lamento llegar tarde. —Saludo alegre, disculpándose con el chico.

—No por favor, sé que es tu día libre, de seguro tienes muchas cosas que hacer… —El joven rubio sonrió nerviosamente, desviando sus ojos de los celestes. —Lo siento. Quizás fue muy impulsivo de mi parte, pedirte una cita hoy. Perdón.

John quedo en blanco, eso significaba que no había sido tan solo su imaginación, las intenciones de Mark habían sido muy trasparentes desde el principio, pero él había estado muy confundido… y descreído, para darse cuenta de ellas.

—No tienes que pedir perdón, Mark… si no hubiera podido venir, no habría quedado contigo. —John se apresuro a aclarar, para que el joven levantase sus ojos hacia él, una vez más. —Ahora… creo que ha habido una equivocación aquí.

John le sonrió con dulzura, y quizás fue el semblante esperanzador en el rostro más joven, el que lo hizo pensar muy bien sus palabras.

—¿Equivocación?

—No, quiero decir… —John no pudo evitar esquivar sus ojos de los azules del muchacho, en verdad no tenia corazón para decirle que no estaba interesado en él. —Que es un excelente día para una cita.

¡Genial! Ahora le iba a costar el doble hacerle entender al chico que no tenía ningún interés en buscar una pareja, al menos de su mismo sexo. Le sonrió de vuelta cuando el joven frente a él no trato de disimular el suspiro de alivio al oír aquello.

Quizás debía ser más claro, debía decirle que su apego hacia él era solo…

—¿Sherlock?… —John murmuro entre dientes. Lo había visto de manera fugaz, pero el ex militar sabía que era él. El muy idiota había vuelto a escoger una de sus viejas chaquetas como parte de su disfraz. —¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Acabo por mascullar mientras Mark no dejaba de mirarlo curioso.

—¿Sucede algo, John?

—No… no te preocupes, no es nada. —El rubio sonrió, era raro el oír su nombre siendo pronunciado por el chico, siempre había sido muy formal, aun cuando él le había pedido que le llamase John, como el resto de sus compañeros. —¿Quieres hacer algo en especial hoy?

Los ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa, en realidad él no había esperado que John aceptara tan fácilmente sus sentimientos.

—Lo que tú quieras estará bien… en verdad no había pensado en nada más que invitarte aquí, fue un impulso. —Mark acabo riendo nerviosamente, y John lo acompaño de buena gana, aunque sus ojos no perdían de vista a la figura sentada a unos metros de ellos.

Muchas veces antes, Mycroft le había dejado en claro que Sherlock lo seguía, y eso había quedado más que claro cuando sucedió ese horrible episodio con La mujer, pero jamás creería que lo hiciera cuando estaba saliendo con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Eso era totalmente desquiciado… podía entender que lo hiciera por temor a que se repitiera lo de Moriarty, pero en ese caso… estaba invadiendo demasiado su privacidad.

—Tomemos un café, y busquemos algo divertido que hacer, el día es largo, y lo que nos sobra son horas. —John comento con una sonrisa, sabía que no estaba bien darle esperanzas al Mark, pero no pudo evitar sostener su mano antes de llamar al mozo. Incluso, podía jurar que Sherlock había cerrado sus puños sobre la mesa, al ver tal acción.

No sabía porque estaba allí, pero si en verdad estaba celoso porque tenía un amigo nuevo. ¡Que se muriera de celos! ¡Sherlock no tenía ningún derecho a meterse con sus amistades!... ni en su vida privada.

Charlaron del trabajo mientras acababan el café, y John que ya había escuchado demasiado de enfermedades en niños y madres con ataque de nervios -mas allá que no había dejado de controlar cada movimiento que Sherlock hacia desde su mesa-, bufo con desgano pero inconscientemente, logrando que Mark dejara de hablar en el acto.

—Estoy siendo muy aburrido… lo siento, John.

—Oh, no… no es por eso… no te preocupes. Será mejor que vayamos a algún lado… —John insistió en que se fueran a otro lugar. No tenía muchas esperanzas de perder al detective, pero al menos lo intentaría. Y no quería saber qué es lo que pasaba si Sherlock seguía pidiendo una café detrás del otro como lo había estado haciendo.

¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse por él? ¡Si se suponía que estaba enfadado!

Acompaño a Mark hasta la puerta del café, siendo tal vez demasiado amable con el muchacho, pero era evidente que Sherlock veía su amabilidad para con este de muy mala manera, incluso había dejado caer su café, cuando le abrió la puerta galantemente.

"¿Qué le está pasando a Sherlock?" Pensó, al sonreír más de la cuenta… Un minuto, ¿En verdad estaba pensando que él…? Oh dios, esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a caminar? Aun es muy temprano para ir al cine, o a otro lugar. —John no evito sonreír al pasar su brazo por sobre los hombros de Mark, afortunadamente el chico tenia medianamente su misma altura. Algo que lo hacía sentirse bien consigo mismo.

—Co-como tú quieras, John. Está bien.

El ex militar no perdió el detalle de la sombra que salió poco tiempos después que ellos, antes de que siquiera doblaran la esquina. Pensó en que el hecho de que Sherlock los estuviera siguiendo le molestaría, pero contraria a sus creencias, le parecía sumamente divertido ver las reacciones del detective.

Cubrió sus rizos negros aprisa, con la gorra de los Lakers, la cual no recordaba tener entre su ropa de 'batalla', mientras dejaba sobre la mesa el pago; quizás demasiado generoso, por las tazas de café que había bebido, e incluso esa que había derramado sobre la mesa. Y tal vez eso no había sido nada sano para su estado actual… pero un té no era lo suficientemente fuerte para él, y aun era muy temprano para un whisky.

Apretó los dientes cuando noto la radiante sonrisa de John, al pasarle el brazo por los hombros a ese niño… ¿En que estaba pensando John? Casi lo doblaba en edad, sin ningún problema. Y si el problema era la altura, él podría…

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Se quejo en voz alta, sin importarle la gente que se alejaba de él con temor.

Ya estaba bien, ese era el último desliz que le perdonaba a su cerebro, cuando terminara con ese problema, regresaría al departamento a hablar muy seriamente consigo mismo, y aclararía muy bien las cosas.

Pero por lo pronto seguiría a John y al niño a su siguiente parada.

Sherlock bufo bastante audible para su gusto, atrayendo la atención de unos niños que lo veían aprensivos en su escondite. John había elegido caminar por el parque, y a esas horas no habían muchas personas con quienes cubrir sus movimientos, así que solo le quedaban los arboles, aunque estos lo dejaran demasiado alejados de ellos.

—¿Usted es un detective? —Una voz cándida sonó detrás de su espalda, haciéndolo voltear con desgano.

—¿Disculpa? —Sherlock arqueo sus cejas, ante la imagen de la niña rubia y de cabello rizado que lo miraba asombrada.

—Usted es un detective de la tele… —Volvió a decir, pero esa vez no fue una pregunta y si una afirmación, mientras sonreía esperanzada. —¿Está detrás de los malos, señor detective?

Sherlock sonrió de lado, muchas películas que John lo había obligado a ver pasaron de repente por su mente, y solo pudo asentir hacia la niña. Ante su asentimiento oyó la fuerte exclamación en conjunto. Apenas unos metros más atrás de la niña, la única valiente según lo vio el detective, había al menos siete niños más; las mismas expresiones en sus rostros y expectantes de ver al malvado criminal en cuestión.

Genial, no podía ser tan buena su suerte.

El detective los hizo callar, llevándose un dedo hacia sus labios, y con su otra mano les hizo seña para que se agacharan. Cuando todos ellos, incluso la única niña del grupo hicieron los que él había mandado, les señalo el lugar… gruñendo algo entre dientes al notar el rostro sonriente de John.

—Ese… —Dijo señalando el banco donde ambos hombres estaban sentados. —Es el peor criminal de todos los tiempos.

Las ocho caritas pronto buscaron ubicación entre los arbusto y detrás del mismo árbol que Sherlock para poder ver lo que el detective. Pero pronto la niña levanto su mirada hacia él llamándole la atención.

—¿El gordo? —Pregunto curiosa, a lo cual Sherlock no pudo evitar gruñir otra vez.

—¡No está gordo, niña! —Sentencio malhumorado. —Solo usa demasiada ropa… y no, no es él… El otro.

—Ah, el lindo.

De golpe Sherlock tuvo deseos gritar a los cuatro vientos que aquel 'mocoso' no tenía nada de lindo… pero se logro contener a duras penas.

—Puede parecer lindo… —Siguió con su interpretación de detective enigmático… pero bueno, la cual no era nada fácil para él. —Pero es el ser más vil que conozco.

—¿Descuartizo a mucha gente?

—¿Mato a toda una familia entera? —Comenzaron con la lluvia de preguntas.

—A mi no me parece nada malo…

—Tú que sabes… —Contesto a una nueva arremetida de la niña a negarse a creer que Mark era un mal hombre. Y por otro lado, ahora entendía por qué John decía que los niños de ahora estaban tan mal… él no había pronunciado la palabra 'descuartizo' hasta ya pasada la pubertad, y si lo hubiera hecho… bueno, aun seguiría doliéndole la cachetada de su madre.

—¿Que fue lo que hizo?

—Aun no lo hace, y no dejare que llegue a cumplir sus objetivos… —Murmuro Sherlock, entrecerrando los ojos y aferrándose tan fuerte a la corteza del árbol, que sus nudillos quedaron más blancos de lo acostumbrado.

Claro que no dejaría que se llevara a John de su lado, y para eso tendría que recurrir a la artillería más pesada que tenia, dudaba que fuera tan fácil deshacerse de Mark, como sus anteriores novias… quizás hasta fuera un reto lograrlo.

—A mi me parecen que se quieren, señor detective… —Sherlock ya estaba pensando en el crimen 'perfecto', viendo de reojo a la cándida niña, cuando su mente mejor se puso a trazar un plan infalible en menos de una milésima de segundo después de abortar la idea principal.

—Pues no lo hacen, ese hombre esta engañándolo… solo lo está utilizando, quiere lastimarlo. Y debo evitarlo.

—¿Al gordo? —Otro de los niños pregunto, ahora colgado del árbol, viendo lo que para él era una simple y aburrida conversación entre adultos

Sherlock asintió, no se iba a poner a pelear con esos malcriados, a pesar de lo que John creía de él, no tenía cinco años de edad mental… era muy maduro, solo que tenía poca paciencia.

—Es mi compañero… y lo que quiere es alejarlo de mí, utilizarlo para sus planes malvados.

—¿Como si estuviera en transe?

—¿Para sacarle información?

—Es tan romántico… —Sherlock frunció el entrecejo, viendo a su lado, sin que esta vez fuera la niña de rizos la que había hablado. —Es tu compañero al que tienes que rescatar.

Se giro para ver detrás de ellos, uno de los chicos mantenía una expresión soñadora en sus ojos verdes, quizás imaginándose un escenario épico donde el caballero rescata a su amada princesa del las garras del agresivo dragón. El detective clavo sus expresivos ojos en la diminuta figura, antes de volverlos a la niña… esta solo elevo sus hombros antes de volver su atención a John y su compañero.

Gruño una vez más al ver el brazo de John rodear nuevamente los hombros de Mark, y se decidió a realizar su plan a como diera lugar.

—Ok… sé que esto puede ser peligroso, pero necesito que me ayuden… ¿Están dispuestos? —Se agacho para quedar a la altura de los niños que pronto lo rodearon, oyendo atentos las indicaciones.

A los pocos segundos vio salir a los niños corriendo directamente hacia su doctor y su joven 'colega'… Sonrió ampliamente, esperando ansioso la resolución de su problema.

Nada de eso podía fallar, de eso estaba seguro.

John se sentía libre, no sabía porque, pero así se sentía… no había visto a Sherlock hacia largos minutos; entonces había estado bien elegir ese parque, donde el detective no tenía muchos lugares donde esconderse para seguirlo.

—Que bueno… por fin estamos solos. —Murmuro entre dientes, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que Mark no lo escuchara.

—Es verdad, es un lugar muy tranquilo… íntimo.

Respiro con dificultad al recordar que el chico pensaba que…

—Mark, mira… —Comenzó con cuidado, ahora que Sherlock no tenía la posibilidad de estar cerca de ellos, debía explicarle bien las cosas. —Creo que… Bien, esto es difícil para mí.

—No espero que te presiones, John… sé que antes tuviste muchas parejas heterosexuales… solo quiero saber si estás dispuesto a darme una posibilidad.

John sonrió, el chico era sin lugar a dudas muy directo y valiente, tenía que contestar a esa valentía de la misma manera, siendo totalmente honesto

Bueno, si lo pensaba bien, había estado muy nervioso solo de ver al chico esperándolo en el café. Eso debía de ser una señal, pero… él no tenía ese interés en el joven. Mark era amable con él, y se divertía mucho hablando de cosas que ambos coincidían… ¿pero en verdad estaba viéndolo de otra manera?

—Mark… creo que la verdad es que no sé si es correcto… —John carraspeo al ver otra vez esa mirada. Esa mirara seria su perdición si continuaba viéndola. Desvió sus ojos hacia el pasto a su alrededor, pensando exactamente lo que decir. —Quiero decir, que no sé si soy el indicado para ti… eres alguien muy joven, y me conoces hace relativamente poco tiempo. Sé que para ti suenan como excusas, pero tal vez… y solo tal vez te has confundido de sentimientos.

—¿Confundido con mis sentimientos?

—Sí, quizás lo que sientes por mí no es más que admiración y gratitud… yo sé lo que es llegar a un lugar en el que no te sientes cómodo y encontrar a la persona que… —De golpe la garganta de John se quedo seca, las palabras no salían y ni siquiera su saliva pasaba por allí.

Claro que lo sabía, él había estado perdido naufragando en el ancho océano de la soledad desde su regreso de Afganistán, y su asidero, su playa desierta y salvadora había sido nada más ni nada menos que la persona menos esperada… la más importante también.

Sin embargo, ambos casos no tenían puntos de comparación… él solo había ayudado a Mark con una consulta, de una de las madres más hipocondriacas que podría tocarle al joven para empezar con su carrera; y Sherlock en cambio… El detective había hecho más que ayudarlo con su cojera sicosomática, había prácticamente salvado su vida. Quien sabe cuando hubiera podido vivir en esa sociedad a la que no se sentía perteneciendo… No, Sherlock no le quito simplemente el arma de su mano, solo la dirigió hacia otro lado, lejos de su cabeza, y de su amenaza constante a sí mismo, sostuvo su pulso y le dio un nuevo rumbo, una nueva razón de ser.

Pero sabía que lo que Mark sentía podía ir más allá de la admiración, porque él aun se encontraba buscándole un nombre acorde a lo que sentía por su compañero. Por ello Mark era mucho más valiente y directo de lo que podía llegar a ser él.

Suspiro pesadamente, sintiéndose de golpe un completo idiota… había complicado las cosas demasiado.

—¿John, estas bien?

—Si… si, no te preocupes.

Había dejado que Sherlock lo viera abrazarlo y tomarlo de la mano. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Después de todo su compañero tenía razón… era un idiota, como el resto de la humanidad que rodeaba al increíble detective.

¡Estaba dándole celos! ¡Por dios!... y ni siquiera podía recurrir a esa excusa de sus amigos.

—No lo pareces, John… ¿Quieres que vaya por un poco de agua?

—No. No, solo dame un minuto… para acomodar mis ideas.

Mark asintió a su pedido, podía ver cuán mareado parecía John de golpe, como si en menos de un segundo hubiera hecho el descubrimiento del siglo… lo único que podía esperar ahora el joven es que su instinto no fallara, y que si John no estaba dispuesto a darle esa oportunidad… su amistad no se quebrara.

—¿Sabes, Mark?… Estoy enamorado… —Fue lo único que John pudo pronunciar al buscar nuevamente los ojos de su joven colega.

—Obviamente no es de mi… —Los ojos azules apenas parecieron opacarse, antes de que se llenaran de lagrimas.

—No.

—Está bien… estoy seguro de que debe ser una mujer muy especial para tener tu amor.

John comenzó a reír, y Mark no sabía qué era lo que había dicho que podía causarle tanta risa al ex militar.

—Lo siento… no me rio de ti, perdón. —John trato de disculparse. Mark no había mentido, Sherlock era muy especial, en muchas formas de verlo, si bien no era una mujer; el rubio no sabía si darle ese detalle a conocer. —Solo que no estoy enamorado de una mujer…

El silencio se colgó entre ambos, quizás incomodo, tal vez necesario para que ambos acabaran de entender totalmente la situación que estaban viviendo.

—Tal vez, te estuve confundiendo con mi manera de ser… pero no quiero perder mi amistad contigo, de ser posible, Mark. Sé que puedes conseguir todo de mi con solo una mirada…

—Pero no podre conseguir tu amor… —La sonrisa triste se dibujo en sus labios, mientras esquivaba la mirada de John. —Eso no es lo que yo esperaba, John… Bueno, en verdad no sé lo que esperaba, después de todo estaba invitando a salir a un hombre 'heterosexual' mayor que yo, además de colega del trabajo…

—Lo sé… y sé que seguro me lo has oído decir muchas veces…

—Oh, no te preocupes… yo tampoco lo soy. Quizás tengas razón, tal vez sea admiración o esa extraña sensación de estar protegido cuando estoy contigo… nunca me había llamado la atención los hombre hasta tu.

—Ese es un halago muy grande, Mark… gracias.

—Es poco comparado a lo que te mereces, ciertamente eres un hombre maravilloso… y me encantaría seguir siendo tu amigo.

John le sonrió, Mark seguía haciendo su mejor esfuerzo aun cuando sus ojos seguían llenándose de lágrimas contenidas.

Sherlock entro en el departamento de muy mal humor, no se molesto en quitarse su seudo disfraz, aun sabiendo que John venia pisándole los talones. No quería escuchar lo que el médico tenía para decirle, pero si lo enfrentaba era porque él también tenía algo sumamente importante que comunicarle.

—¡Tu!... Espero que estés dispuesto a disculparte esta vez… —John entro al salón como una exhalación, apuntando su dedo acusadoramente hacia Sherlock.

—¿Yo?... No soy yo el que debe disculparse, John Hamish Watson. —Sherlock rugió de mala manera, quitándose la chaqueta y arrojándola al suelo con enojo.

John en verdad no espero algo como eso, en verdad pensó que a lo sumo Sherlock lo ignoraría como hacia siempre que lo metía en problemas, sin hacerse cargo de las cosas que parecía acarrearle al doctor; pero no que lo enfrentara de esa manera… ¿Por qué debía él pedir disculpas?

—¿Perdón?

Sherlock sonrió al paso en falso que John dio, alejándose apenas unos centímetros de él.

—Aun así no te perdono… —Respondió, dejándose caer en su sofá, hasta doblar sus rodillas contra su pecho. Bufo esquivando la mirada de los celestes ojos que seguían sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

—Sherlock… Yo no te estaba pidiendo disculpas. ¡YO ni siquiera soy el que debe pedir disculpas!. —John elevo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza antes de suspirar y dejarse caer en su propio sofá, cansado y juntando paciencia para lidiar con su compañero. —Por favor, Sherlock… ¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios paso hoy?

Sherlock se giro apenas lo suficiente como para poder ver el semblante de John con el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo. Murmuro algo, a lo que el doctor soltó una nuevo suspiro, apretando sus manos para vencer el deseo de levantarse de allí y encerrarse en su cuarto, o mejor aún, y a un bar y no volver a hasta olvidarse con quien era que vivía su día a día.

—Sherlock fui víctima de una horda de niños, Mark acabó con un ojo morado… ¡Y no tengo la menor idea de donde salieron esos mocosos!

—¿Y por qué debo ser yo el culpable de todas tus desgracias?

—Porque tú eras el que estaba allí… ¡Por dios, Sherlock! ¿Crees que no te vi? Estuviste en el café, y nos seguirte hasta el maldito parque… ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?

—Nada.

Sherlock gruño apretando sus dientes con fuerza. John sin embargo sonrió a ese hecho, estaba aun más enfurruñado que cuando le hablo de su 'nuevo' amigo esa misma mañana. Obviamente estaba molesto… y tal vez…

—Sherlock, ¿estás celoso?… ¿En verdad lo estás?

—¡Claro que no!. —Volvió a gruñir, poniéndose de pie. —Yo no estoy celoso, John… ¿cuántas veces te lo debo repetir, para que tu pequeño cerebro lo procese de manera adecuada?

Por suerte para Sherlock, John decidió dejar pasar ese comentario hiriente, armándose de paciencia esperaría a que Sherlock lo 'iluminara' como siempre con la verdad de los hechos.

—¿Entonces?

—Estoy enfadado… muy enojado, a decir verdad. Tú… TÚ… —Su dedo apuntaba al pecho del rubio, intentando traspasar la piel y los músculos, por la presión que ejercía. —Tú no eres justo conmigo…

—¿Yo?

—¡Sí, tu! —Sherlock elevo sus manos, dando vueltas por la sala. —Tú y tu manía de repetir como disco rayado ese latiguillo… 'No soy gay-no soy gay'… sin embargo… sales con el primer hombre que se arroja a tus brazos, doctor Watson. ¡Felicidades!

—¿Eso es lo que me hace injusto? ¿Decir la verdad y aceptar la invitación de un compañero? —La voz de John se elevaba proporcionalmente al nivel de desconcierto que la diatriba de Sherlock le generaba.

—No… Lo que te hace injusto es crearte una falsa imagen, y luego darle una chance a alguien más… yo soy quien vive contigo, debo tener la prioridad… —Su voz se silencio al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, algo que aun no había hecho John, al parecer.

—¿Tú?... Tu eres el maldito asexual, que para colmo de males está casado con su maldito trabajo… ¿Cómo que debes tener prioridad?. —John también se detuvo, Sherlock estaba inmóvil frente a él, casi sin reacción… —¿Sherlock, que quisiste decir con eso?

—Nada… no dije nada. Vuelve a tu cita, felicidades por una nueva conquista, John. —murmuro de manera nerviosa tratando de encontrar un espacio para irse a su cuarto, pero el cuerpo de John le impedía la huida.

—Yo no tengo una conquista, Sherlock… Mark es mi colega y mi amigo. —El detective bufo cruzándose de brazos, ya que no se podía ir de allí. —Bueno, es obvio que él está interesado en mí, pero yo no en él.

—¿Entonces por qué aceptaste esa cita? Te contradices contantemente, John, lo que dices y lo que haces son siempre cosas totalmente diferentes…

—Mira justamente quien lo dice… y no sé porque lo acepte, creo que aun pensaba que Mark podría estar solamente admirado conmigo, que solo buscaba un modelo a seguir… nada más. —John suspiro… en verdad no había pensado mucho cuando fue al encuentro del joven, ahora evidentemente se arrepentía de ello.

—¿Y por ello lo abrazabas, y tomabas su mano? ¡Por favor John! Inténtalo mejor, porque no me estas convenciendo en lo absoluto.

John suspiro… era hora, solo esperaba no equivocarse.

—Creo que intentaba darte celos… —Comento dejando caer su rostro con desgano, sus puños se tensaron a cada lado de su cuerpo cuando pasado unos momentos no hubo ninguna respuesta. —¿Sherlock? —Llamo, viendo que el detective no se había movido de su lugar.

—No eres justo conmigo… —Murmuro sentándose en su sofá, sus ojos en el suelo, y sus mejillas apenas encendidas con algo de rubor.

—Lo sé… pero a veces te lo mereces. Y tú tampoco eres la perfección personificada… —Acabo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa, imitando a su compañero al tomar asiento en su sofá personal, sin saber que mas decir.

Permanecieron en silencio, cada uno con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, Sherlock recordando el 'desafortunado' momento en que Mark recibía el golpe con una pelota; y John tratando de imaginarse como es que había hecho Sherlock para conseguir que todos esos niños hicieran algo como eso.

Definitivamente no dudaba en que el detective tenía un don para hacer que las persona hicieran cualquier cosa que él quisiera, aun cuando no fuera lo mejor… o lo más sencillo. Y tal vez, él fuera la mayor prueba de ello.

**Fin.**

**Notas Finales:** Feliz cumpleaños… ¡Espero que en verdad la pases muy bien! Y que te guste el fic. XD.

Besos.


End file.
